historia felices de Tails doll
by rori-war-word
Summary: seríe de historias alternas con nuestros personajes favoritos  en distintos eventos. Advertencia, definitiva cantidad de OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:**

**1. Digimon no me pertenece.**

**2. Estas son historias con contenido Gore, violencia y relatos sombríos. No esperen encontrar finales felices, personajes alegres o carentes de odio y rencor. Tampoco esperen héroes, príncipes azules, damiselas llenas de amor o un mundo de paz.**

**Estas son historias basadas en hechos reales, leyendas urbanas o ideas surgidas desde lo más profundo de algún sueño húmedo de los egos. Estas son historias sercanas a la trizte realidad del mundo en que habitamos. Ese mundo real del que todos huimos. Un mundo lleno de dolor, tristeza, hambre y malda.**

**Si eres de los que gustan de finales felices, no sigas, da la vuelta y regresa a eso que llamas "realidad".**

* * *

><p><span>Un buen hermano.<span>

En el hogar Kamiya, una casa de dos plantas y con habitantes humildes, salvo por el señor Kamiya. Un padre cuya vida no siempre era como salía, un hombre apartado de su hijo, alcohólico, adicto al sexo y enemigo del condón.

Como muchas de las noches, uno de sus habitantes de la residencia Kamiya, se encontraba recostado en una cama, con las sabanas cubriendo todo su cuerpo y con sus manos en sus oídos, evitando escuchar los gritos de su padre en otro ataque de cólera.

En la sala se encontraba una mujer con un vientre, que en su interior albergaba un bebé de casi nueve meses. El esposo de la mujer volvía a gritarle que era una mujer que nunca serraba las piernas, que siempre se acostaba con un hombre diferente y múltiples insultos más. La esposa solo podía defenderse diciendo que el bebé era de él, que nunca lo engañaría, pero esto solo lo hizo enojar más de lo que ya estaba.

El esposo empezó a golpearla en la cara, excitándose con los gritos de su mujer. Las piernas de la esposa cedieron con el dolor y cayo con fuerzas al piso, gritando que ya no podía más. Pero el esposo, abrió de poder y no de alguna bebida, empezó a dar patadas en el vientre de su esposa, quien defendía incasablemente el lugar donde residía su futura hija con sus brazos.

Antes de que el padre se marchara, volvió insultar y escupía tanto como podía a su esposa. La mujer entonces sintió como su bolsa se rompía, una señal de que su hija estaba por nacer. La señora Kamiya pedía que su marido llamara a los médicos ya que daría a luz.

Ante los gritos de la madre y sabiendo que dentro de poco tendría una nueva vida que cuidar, el señor Kamiya volvió a los golpes y a los insultos. La madre esta vez no dejaba de gritar, rogando por ayuda, pidiendo que alguien salvara a su hija, que estaba por nacer. Pero nada pasó, nada que no fueran los golpes de su marido.

Los golpes solo se detuvieron cuando el cansancio pudo vencer al esposo y cuando sus manos se encontraban adoloridos por los múltiples golpes a diestra y siniestra. El hombre no sabía qué hacer, no estaba dispuesto a trabajar extra para mantener a un bebé y tampoco quería volver a levantarse cada noche por los llantos. Así fue como tomo una pronta decisión. De la cocina busco el cuchillo más largo y filoso que pudo encontrar y se preparo para terminar con sus pesadillas.

Se preparó para terminar con la vida de su mujer e hija, todo en un solo momento. Lo único que lo detuvo fue un dolor en su pierna derecha. La oscuridad de la noche solo le dejo ver como un cuchillo penetraba su pierna. Mientras intentaba sacárselo sintió como algo penetraba en su espalda varias veces, hasta que cayó al suelo por el dolor y las múltiples cortadas. Al ver a su atacante se llevo una gran sorpresa, pues era su pequeño hijo el que lo había apuñalado numerosas veces. Intento detenerlo con palabras, pero no pudo, su hijo le había cortado el cuello de un extremo a otro.

La madre se apresuro a decirle a su hijo que llamara a una ambulancia, que dentro de poco daría a luz a su hijo. Pero el pequeño no entendía eso, dar a luz. No entendía muy bien lo que era el parto o el embarazo, por lo que pensó que su madre fue capaz de tragarse a su hermana, una atrocidad, según el pequeño. Entonces, ignorando muchas cosas, tomo el cuchillo que dejo en el ojo izquierdo de su padre y se acercó amenazante a su madre.

Los policías y unos médicos llegaron segundos después, ya que muchos vecinos escucharon los gritos de la madre un par de minutos atrás, pero lo que vieron los oficiales fue toda una atrocidad. Los medios difundieron la noticia de cómo un hombre fue capaz de abrirle el vientre a su esposa, luego de torturarla a golpes, para luego quitarse el mismo la vida. El hijo, al presenciar la muerte de sus padres apuñalo el cuerpo de su padre, entrando en un estado de trauma. La pequeña bebé se encontraba en terapia intensiva, pero los médicos aseguraban que al final estaría a salvo.

Varias semanas después, luego de salir de un estado de shock postraumático, el pequeño Tai fue a visitar a su hermana. Los médicos le dijeron que estaba presentando mejoras y que una familia estaría dispuesta a adoptarlos.

—No te preocupes hermanita —le dijo el pequeño Tai a su hermanita una vez solos— yo me encargare de que nada malo te pase.

Tai aun tenía en mete los recuerdos del día en que mato a sus padres, pero no se culpaba de eso, nunca lo estaría. Se encargaría de castigar a todo aquel que se atreviera a lastimar a su hermanita, no abría acepción y nadie le impediría protegerla, aun que tuviera que matar a más gente…

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció, les gusto, aterro, asqueo. Comenta y dime lo que te pareció, no importa el contenido de las palabras, no hay limites para la imaginación.<strong>

**El nombre del fic esta basado en la leyenda de Tails Doll y la idea de las historias en las creepypastas que existen en el internet**


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia de esta ocasión está basado en la leyenda de bloody mary, de twisted metal. Una chica que en su niñez fue maltrata por su padre, mientras que su madre, una mujer que pudo proteger a su hija, debido a que era una mujer incapaz de hacerle frente a su marido, por temor a lo que él pudiera hacele. Nacida en un lugar donde predominaba el machismo, su mente poco a poco se perdía en su propia locura.**

* * *

><p>Mi historia empieza en el mismo lugar que cenicienta o blanca nieves. Mis padres, esas personas a las que estoy obligada a llamar "mamá" y "papá", siempre fueron mi dolor, mi tormento y mi desdicha.<p>

"tú ¿Por qué no tuviste que nacer como un hombre? Tienes que ser más como una niña" me decía "siempre tienes que vestirte con pantalones ¿es que no sabes usar una falda?" me repetía numerosas veces, pero esa no era yo. Yo era alguien que quería ser diferente a todas. No vivía en un lugar donde abundaran las personas, tampoco vivía en un lugar donde abrumara la tecnología si no estabas al día.

Era como un lugar perdido en el tiempo, un lugar donde una mujer no usan una falda más pequeña que sus cerebros. Donde entre los pantalones de los hombres no sobresale un bulto en alguna de sus entrepiernas. Y los niños… ellos siempre serán niños.

Cuando no estaba en el patio, mi padre siempre me sacaba al patio y me gritaba e insultaba. Mi arrojaba al suelo y me exigía que no llorara "quita esa estúpida cara de tu rostro" me gritaba "eres igual de puta que tu padre, siempre llorando por todo. Ojala tu si seas buena en la cama, no como ella".

No entendía nada de lo que esas palabras significaban, pero intentaba ser buena. A mi corta edad de doce años, esa donde el mundo deja de ser sonrisas y sueños, empecé a notar las caras de mundo que me rodeaban. Ya lo había dicho con anterioridad, yo vivía en un pueblo pequeño y que los niños siempre serán niños. Pero esos niños siempre me veían, sobre todo cuando era humillada por mi padre, mientras mi madre evitaba verme tras la ventana.

Así, todos y cada uno de niños, de mi edad, menor o mayor, se burlaban de mi. Me golpeaban, pero antes de defenderme o de llorar, recordaba las palabras de mi padre. Tenía que quitar esta estúpida cara de mi rostro y ser una buena niña. Siempre me levantaba y siempre dejaba ver una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Cuan feliz era. No hay mentiras o ironía en esas palabras. Yo de verdad era feliz, pues mientras yo sonreía y reía, tal y como me lo dijo mi padre, los que me rodeaban reían conmigo. Las niñas siempre me peinaban con sus manos, aunque a veces eran muy bruscas y me causaban un poco de dolor, pero nunca se los decía.

Por otra parte, recuerdo que en una ocasión, unos niños me estaban molestando. Ellos lavan del cabello, ponían pintalabios en toda mi cara y recuerdo que uno de ellos intentaba bajarme la falda. Eso a mí no me importaba, mi cabello volvería a su lugar, el maquillaje se podía quitar con el agua y volvería subirme la falda antes de que empezaran las clases.

Pero una maestra nos descubrió. Ella le dijo al director y les puso un casito, no sé cual fue. Pero después ya nadie me hablaba, temían que les pasara lo mismo. Tal vez fue ese el momento en que sentí la rabia por primera vez en mi vida. Recordé que algo así pasaba con mi padre y sus programas de televisión. En muchos de ellos las personas malas eran asesinadas. Mi maestra me quito a mis amigos, era ella alguien mala, por ella mi padre fue llamado a mi escuela y fue por ella que me golpeo mi padre al llegar a casa, causando que mi madre le rogara que se detuviera.

Fui hasta a su casa un par de días después. Le hable de manera tímida y le decía que había alguien que me molestaba. Solo tenía que bajar la cabeza y ocultar unas lágrimas. Ella se lo creyó todo y me invito a su casa.

Me hablaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y me solía tomar de la mano, diciendo que ella siempre sería mi amiga, pero por ella perdí a muchos de mis amigos. Entonces, mientras entraba a su casa, sintiéndome impaciente por ejecutar mi plan de venganza. Ella fue muy amable, me hablo sobre su hija, Yuri, una niña que rara vez me habla. Me decía que ella sería mi amiga, pero que no estaba en casa por ahora.

Solo me hablaba de su hija, mientras vivía más del café que le prepare y comía más de las galletas que ella horneo. Al poco tiempo me pregunto "Rika ¿Por qué no bebes café?" a lo que yo le respondí con una amplia sonrisa y le dije "no lo hago, las niñas buenas no beben café envenenado". Claro, mi maestra no sabía de qué hablaba. Segundos después, una especie de espuma empezó a salir de su boca, mientras yo me marchaba hacía mi casa.

Pero mis amigos dejaron de hablarme. Yo me llene mucho de enojo por esto. Mate a mi profesora y nadie me vio, pero aun así nadie quiere ser mi amigo. Esto es injusto. Paso el tiempo y Yuri fue mi única amiga, ella fue puesta en adicción por el cura de nuestro pueblo, un hombre en verdad. Con el corazón destrozado y muchos niños maltratándola fui yo quien la defendió. En ocasiones me pregunto si no irónico y un poco paradójico, pero nunca le dije que fui yo quien mato a su madre.

De lo único que ella me hablaba era sobre casarse, solo de casarse. Me decía que algún día encontraría a su príncipe azul, que él lo llevaría en un carruaje hasta un reino lejano. Ella era una estúpida perra, como le diría mi padre, pero yo no le dije nada. Esa idea me gustaba, casarme, encontrar al hombre con el que pasaría el resto de mis días.

Según la leyenda, la mujer quien atrapara el ramo de flores sería una futura esposa. Lamentablemente el pueblo era muy pequeño y hasta mi edad de veinticinco años, solo pude ir a tres bodas, tres estúpidas bodas. No pude atrapar ni una sola vez el ramo, pero tampoco mate a quien lo atrapo, "algún día sería mi turno" me decía a mí misma.

Yuri llego a mi casa y me dijo una maravillosa noticia, ella se casaría con un chico. Takato, un chico que conocimos en la escuela. No era para mí una sorpresa el hecho de que me preguntara si quería ser la madrina. Ambas nos habíamos jurado ser nuestras madrinas en nuestras bodas, así que mi respuesta fue sí.

Yo estaba triste por dentro. Yo quería ser la primera en casarme, pero fue Yuri quien ha llegado a tener ese privilegio. Lo único que me alegraba era tener la esperanza de tener ese ramo, han pasado cuatro años desde la última boda y no tenía intenciones de fallar esta vez. Mi amiga Yuri me dijo que me ayudaría en eso.

Fue como un simple juego, ella lanzaba una bola de papel y yo la atrapaba, era el modo perfecto para cumplir mi cometido. La boda fue muy aburrida para mi, pues hasta la fecha no eh podido tener a una amiga que no sea Yuri, pero todo valió la pena para el momento en que Yuri nos miro a todas las chicas y lanzo el ramo.

Extendí mis brazos tanto como pude y salte tanto como mis piernas me lo permitían. El ramo paso sobre y cayó en los brazos de otra mujer "que suerte tienes" dijo una ni las mujeres ahí presentes "espero que no tardes en casarte" "no quiero casarme aun" dijo quien atrapo el ramo "pero será un buen adorno para mi casa".

Ella arruino mi momento. Siempre deje que trataran como ellos querían, siempre. Nunca me queje cuando me golpeaban tan fuerte que me dolía el estomago, nunca. Cuando me gritaban, jamás les dije que se detuvieran, pero aun hoy, nadie me ha amado. No es justo. Siempre veía esas películas de Disney, donde al final, yo debía de tener un príncipe azul, pero hasta la fecha no eh tenido más que hombres igual que mi padre.

Seguí a esa mujer que se hizo llamar mi amiga hasta su nuevo hogar y logre introducirme en silencio, ellos estaban muy ocupados besándose como para poder oírme. Takato dejó un momento sola a Yuri, ya que tuvo que ir al baño, no me sorprende luego de que lo convencí de beber mucho ponche. Mientras tanto, yo me colaba a la habitación de la pareja. Yuri se sorprendió al verme, pero yo no dije nada, ni ella. Tampoco me extraña que no dijera nada, si tenía un cuchillo en su vientre.

Antes de que articulara alguna palabra le corte el cuello de lado a lado, haciendo que ese hermoso vestido se tiñera de rojo. Cuando Takato regreso se sorprendió de verme. Yo quería consumar nuestra relación, al fin éramos marido y mujer, pero él me pregunto por Yuri. Sus palabras me desgarraban, se suponía que hoy era nuestro día de bodas y solo me preguntaba por esa mujer.

Intente convencerlo de que olvidara a esa otra, pero no hizo caso. Siguió con sus preguntas, todas hacia esa mujer. Yo le señale un objeto a espaldas de Takato, era el cuerpo inerte y desnudo de Yuri. Mi marido tomó el cuerpo de esa cualquiera entre sus brazos y empezó a llorar sobre su cuerpo, como si de un niño indefenso se tratara.

Lo arruino todo, era nuestro primer día de casados y lo arruino todo. Yo saque un cuchillo de entre mi ropa de bodas, teñido de un hermoso rojo. No parpadee en ningún momento, mientras el objeto afilado entraba y salía del cuerpo de mi marido infiel. Yo salí de ese lugar, así como hacer años lo hice con la madre de mi ex mejor amiga, hoy no deje rastro alguno de mi presencia. Da igual, haya afuera debe haber un hombre para mí. Algún día encontrare al hombre para mi, ahora ya tengo las armas para defenderme y no dejare que nadie me pisotee de nuevo. Además, si ellos no quieren ser mis esposos por las buenas, lo serán por las malas.

Ya han pasado casi seis meses desde la trágica muerte de dos recién casados y nadie ha sabido quien fue el culpable. Yo aún conservo ese hermoso vestido y aun tiene esa sangre. Mi amiga está muerta, pero aun pienso continuar con la promesa de mi niñez, ya que esa sangre será la prueba de que Yuri será mí madrina. Hace poco conocí a un chico, su nombre es Ryo. Sé que está prohibido, pero quiero que me vea con mi traje de novias. Por alguna razón mi anterior novio enloqueció al verme así y me dio mucha pena tener que clavar un cuchillo en su garganta, solo espero que eso no pase con Ryo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina otra historia, donde reina la realidad de la vida, donde no existe el final feliz de fantasía y donde al final de arcoíris solo hay desilusión y engaños. Son recibidos toda clase de reviews, no importa el contenido que tenga, todo es bien recibido.<strong>


End file.
